


归春4

by ganche



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganche/pseuds/ganche





	归春4

张筱春猛烈的往肚子里灌着酒，  
腿上的伤口一跳一跳的疼。他来玫瑰园住下只两日，对陌生的环境有一种本能的恐惧，只好借酒安神。  
他本以为最先见到的会是姐姐，但据程医生说，他姐姐去天津拜访一个朋友，要住上些时日才回来。他还被告知，郭德纲来看过他，在他睡着的时候。他觉得有些局促和尴尬，他只记得那晚不知道谁把他背了回来，然后就再也没有任何记忆。是他救了我吗?他心里在犹豫，在动摇。  
他不知道该怎么面对这个十年没见的男人，他的姐夫和师父。

张筱春悠悠转醒，他做了一个很长的梦。他梦见小时候的一个春日，坐在陶然亭的秋千上。随着秋千越荡越高，直至空中看不见踪影。他蒙上被子大口呼吸着，体内似乎还留着昨夜性事的余温。  
昨夜他喝多了酒，浑身像被火浇了一遍滚烫。半梦半醒间，他隐约看见一个人影立在床前，他睡得迷迷糊糊，也懒得去追究。郭德纲俯下身，轻柔的吻上了张筱春的唇，他吮吸着粉嫩的唇珠，用舌头撬开他的牙齿，霸道的占满了整个口腔。张筱春瞬间清醒了过来。他感到一股濒死般的窒息，鼻腔里充满了入侵者的味道，却无力挣脱郭德纲双臂的枷锁，充血的唇瓣被磨得火辣辣的痛。  
郭德纲把张筱春抱在腿上，扯开他的衣领，两颗暗红的凸起遮遮掩掩探出头来。郭德纲揪住张筱春的乳珠，一边来回舔弄着，一边用扇子骨顺着张筱单薄的脊柱向下滑，慢慢滑向翘起的双丘里。张筱春的双乳被拉扯得变了形，裤子也松松垮垮的挂在腿上，泪眼朦胧，将裸未裸的样子煞是勾人。  
他逼迫张筱春将双腿打开的更大了些，用扇子尾在张筱春粉红的穴口旁打转，偶尔撩拨一下那羞涩的小洞。张筱春敏感的一抖，却无法抵御身后春潮般的快意，夹紧双腿，瑟缩的小穴里分泌出一小滩淫液。郭德纲拨弄着他红红的耳尖，将扇子尾对准一张一合的小洞直直顶了进去，像性交一样在穴口来回摩擦。张筱春被情欲撩拨得无处可逃，小肚子涨乎乎，像憋了一泡尿，穴眼里一跳一跳的难受。他顾不上羞耻，难耐的挺起腰撅起屁股，伸长脖颈仰天喘息着，满面羞红的样子淫荡又性感。  
郭德纲抽回扇子，上面粘着张筱春的淫液，拉扯出一段银丝。他把扇子怼到他的嘴角，邪笑着哄着，  
“好孩子，把它吃下去“。  
他羞耻的躲避着，  
“我不”  
郭德纲沉着脸架起张筱春的下半身，使他双腿悬空，腿上的伤使张筱春骨子里一突一突的疼。他把身下高耸的巨物连根捅进张筱春的后穴，饱涨的下体使他后穴每一寸褶皱都舒展开来，把穴口填得一滴不漏。张筱春爽的下半身发麻，他感受到身体里的巨物的形状，害怕的闭上眼睛。郭德纲狠狠地上下操弄着。张筱春被操的腾空又抛下，双手被郭德纲死死卡在后腰上别住，只得挺起胸脯发出一阵又一阵的浪叫。  
姐夫……不……张筱春下意识喊出了小时候对他的称呼，扭着身子，呻吟着求饶。  
一轮又一轮的深入撞击，他听到了交合之处传来渍渍的水声，整个下半身都靠那根巨物支撑着，屁股被磨得通红。郭德纲摸着张筱春的后脑勺，下身死死的顶到腺体，问他:  
听不听话？  
张筱春眼前炸开一片，双腿夹得老男人的龟头变了形，小穴翕动着，白色的液体喷涌而出，淋在两个人交合的地方。  
啊……我错了……姐夫……我……听话…………他的声音渐渐低了下去，带着高潮后的绵靡之音。  
郭德纲将张筱春扔到床上，将他摆成跪趴的姿势。他伸出手垫在张筱春受伤的膝盖下，支撑着他的身体，又是一阵深入耕耘。张筱春爽的紧紧抓住被单，发出了猫一样的呜咽，像是在抗拒，又像是索取。他失去了力气，靠着仅剩的神智支撑着，后穴分泌的液体源源不断地顺着大腿滑落。郭德纲还不起兴，一边揉搓张筱春的雪臀，将它像面团一样肆意拉扯，一边鞭笞他软下来的小穴。张筱春趴在床上，屁股一翘一翘，凭本能迎合着他的律动，在疼痛和快感的蹂躏下，他高声呻吟着射了出来，瘫软在了被子里。  
郭德纲在他温热的肠壁内细细抽插了一会儿，也射了出来。郭德纲吻着他沾着白液的胴体，犹如一个信徒忠实的望着自己的神。他从肚脐一路吻上突起的乳头，贪婪的将乳珠含在嘴里拨弄，吮吸。直到两颗乳珠变得饱满挺立，他才恋恋不舍的将张筱春横抱起来，踏进了外间的木桶。  
张筱春无力的垂着头，软在郭德纲的怀里，任凭他抚摸身上每一处肌肤。 郭德纲用指尖翻开他后穴的褶皱，细细的清洗欢爱的液体。指甲触到了微肿的穴口，张筱春轻轻吟叫着。他双手搂着郭德纲的腰，渐渐地抱紧男人厚实的躯干。  
他们纠缠的四肢映在水汽里，伴着朦胧的雾气，旋转，上升，在一片寂静的冬日中悄然散开。


End file.
